


Button Pusher

by TheVoltSiren



Series: Robot Drabbles [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, Other, vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoltSiren/pseuds/TheVoltSiren
Summary: Swerve wants to try out something new at the bar to drive sells up.





	Button Pusher

**Author's Note:**

> A quickly written, unedited drabble

Swerve was beginning to regret his latest business adventure.

His knee joints knocked against each other as his frame rattled with over-stimulation and excess charge. He overloaded about 8 times already, and it was only the second hour into the bar shift.

The idea was that Swerve would give buttons to his patrons connected to the vibe he stuffed inside himself. One shanix for a few seconds, and it would cost more shanixs for anything longer. Additionally, patrons pressing the buttons around the same time would strengthen the buzz. Swerve wished he hadn’t sold himself so short. The vibe had been buzzing nearly non-stop since he opened the bar.

He cursed quietly to himself as he spilt yet another drink from his constant shivering, bending over and trying to clean up the mess with a rag. The minibot was on his hands and knees at that moment, vibe buzzing stronger than before, shaking his inner core with pulsing hot pleasure. Optics flashed a bright white, drool escaping his lips as the mech arched his back, moaning out loud as he overloaded for the ninth time. Swerve panted where he kneeled, vision slowly coming back to him and his processor grateful for the downtime setting for after an overload. Swerve felt all optics on him, cheeks burning a bright red as both hot shame washed over him, mixing in with left over arousal. He redirected his embarrassment into focusing on the mess he had made earlier, but found that the puddle of spilt energon had grown, mixing in with a pink substance. _Primus_ , he thought to himself, cheeks growing even hotter as he hesitantly began cleaning up energon and his own overload that had leaked between his array panels.

He was sure that this would be the end of this little journey, every bot in this place would think he was disgusting and would never-

Swerve let out a sudden cry, doubling over as his entire array lit up, pleasure consuming his entire frame.

With the amount of money coming in, he knew everyone had pressed the button once more.


End file.
